Mark Is Calling
by Marching Mark
Summary: Tak jauh berbeda dari judulnya, isi cerita ini agak 'cringey'; tipikal roman picisan yang berbumbu nilai-nilai kearifan lokal. Cerita ini dibintangi oleh pasangan Mark dan Haechan, membuatnya semakin cocok disebut roman picisan. [NCT; #Mark #Haechan #MarkHyuck #MarkChan]


"Halo, Chan? Yak, halo? Siapa pun yang ada di seberang telepon, jawab aku!"

Raut wajahku yang semula sumringah, sekarang berubah menjadi masam. Semua perasaan senang yang tadinya membuncah, tiba-tiba rontok dan lenyap begitu saja. Panggilan telepon yang sudah dengan susah payah kubuat di negeri orang yang berjarak ribuan kilometer dari Seoul ini sudah diterima oleh siapa pun yang ada di seberang sana. Namun, tak ada jawaban untuk sapaanku. _Hah.., buang-buang pulsa saja._ Aku sudah hampir menutup panggilan saat sebuah suara menyahut dari seberang telepon.

"Ya, Hyung? Ini aku, Haechan. Maaf, tadi _handphone_ -ku direbut sama Yuta Hyung dan Johnny Hyung."

Wajahku kembali sumringah, menampilkan senyum lebar yang menandakan suka cita sekaligus perasaan lega yang luar biasa. Meski hanya suara, setidaknya rinduku sudah sedikit reda. "Aku kangen kamu, Chan! Kami diberi istirahat sebentar, makanya aku sempatkan menelepon. Kamu lagi nggak sibuk, 'kan?"

"Nggak kok, Hyung. Kami masih menunggu giliran main. Aku juga kangen sama Mark Hyung!"

"Sudah makan malam? Jangan sampai lupa makan, kamu butuh banyak tenaga buat main panahan!"

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet seperti bibi-bibi di drama. Hyung juga jangan lupa makan, syuting video klip juga butuh banyak tenaga!"

"Enak saja, kamu biasanya lebih cerewet dari aku! Aku baru saja makan, makanan sini sangat enak. Kapan-kapan kamu harus coba, Chan. Hei, jadi kamu sudah makan belum?"

"Sudah, kok. Yaaakkk! Yuta Hyung!"

"Chan? Chan? Halo, Chan?"

Aku mendengus kesal. _Dasar para kakak kurang kerjaan, mengganggu orang yang sedang kangen-kangenan saja_. Panggilan telepon masih berjalan, mereka belum mengakhirinya. Bisa kudengar teriakan-teriakan kesal Haechan yang sedang merengek agar _handphone_ -nya dikembalikan, juga suara tawa jahil Johnny dan Yuta.

"Halo? Johnny Hyung? Yuta Hyung?"

"Ya, Mark?"

"Kembalikan _handphone_ -nya Haechan dong. Kami belum selesai mengobrol."

"OK, Mark. Cieee, kangen, ya?"

"Apa sih, Hyung! Haechan mana? Aku masih mau ngobrol sama dia." Biar saja, sekali-sekali aku mau sedikit kurang ajar—membentak Johnny seperti yang barusan kulakukan. Untung Johnny tidak marah, dia hanya terkekeh. Pada detik berikutnya, suara manis milik Haechanlah yang terdengar dari ujung sambungan.

"Mark Hyung, ini aku. Tadi kita ngobrol sampai mana, sih?"

"Hahaha, sampai membahas makan malam kalau tidak salah. Kamu main jam berapa, sih?"

"Sebentar lagi, Hyung. Setengah jam lagi paling."

"Sudah pemanasan?"

"Astaga, belum! Sudah ya, Hyung. Aku mau pemanasan dulu, kalau nanti-nanti takutnya tidak keburu. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Hyung. _Bye, love!_ "

"Ya, sana. Hati-hati, ya! Nanti kalau longgar aku telepon lagi. _Bye_ , Chan!" jawabku dengan tambahan bunyi kecup jarak jauh yang sebenarnya terdengar agak menggelikan. Tapi, sudah kubuang jauh-jauh kegelianku terhadap bunyi itu sejak Haechan bilang kalau melayangkan kecupan jarak jauh saat mengakhiri telepon dengan orang terkasih itu penting.

"Mark, syutingnya sudah mau mulai. Ayo bersiap-siap!"

"Ya, Hyung duluan saja, aku masih harus merapikan penampilanku."

Halah, alasan. Sebenarnya, yang kulakukan adalah mencari foto-foto terbaru Haechan di Twitter. Jangan heran, aku memang punya akun Twitter—yang tentunya tidak memakai identitas asliku. Akunku ini sering kupakai untuk melihat-lihat foto yang diambil oleh para pemilik _fansite_ , terutama _fansite_ -nya Haechan. Dengan semangat kutelusuri linimasaku, puluhan foto terbaru Haechan terpampang di sana. Haechan terlihat sangat ceria di tiap fotonya, bahkan di beberapa video pendek yang diambil oleh para penggemar, Haechan terlihat asyik bersenda gurau dengan Johnny dan Yuta. _Duh, gemasnya!_

"Mark, ayo! Kamu buka Twitter lagi, ya? Aduh, nanti dulu, Mark. Aku tahu kamu pasti kangen sama Haechan, tapi kamu tetap harus profesional. Nggak malu apa sama Lucas dan Jungwoo yang baru mau debut? Mereka berdua sudah siap dari tadi tahu."

"Eh.., Doyoung Hyung. Maaf, Hyung."

"Dasar, bocah kasmaran!"

"Heheh, nggak gitu, Hyung. Sudah-sudah, ayo ke sana! Kita pasti sudah ditunggu, 'kan?"

"Kita? Enak saja. Kamu tuh yang ditunggu dari tadi, tapi malah asyik kangen-kangenan sama Haechan. Kalau aku sih, sudah _standby_ dari habis selesai makan tadi."

Wajahku memerah. Doyoung memang yang paling ahli kalau soal menggodaku. Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Doyoung dengan patuh. Kami beranjak ke lokasi syuting tanpa obrolan. Bayangan Haechan yang sedang menarik tali busur panah dengan anggun memenuhi pikiranku, tanpa sengaja membuat senyum kecil tersungging di wajahku.

"Mark, kamu sehat, 'kan?" suara cempreng Doyoung membuyarkan sosok anggun Haechan yang tengah menghantui pikiranku, membawaku kembali ke kehidupan nyata.


End file.
